Auron's Story
by silverwell
Summary: While Auron faces off his own challenges in the great Machina City Zanarkand, there are forces other than Sin that stir in the real Spira.
1. Ch1: Zanarkand Prologue

**Zanarkand Prologue Part One:  
**("Now! This is it!")

"It is not too late!" Auron pleaded, "Let us turn back!"

"If I turn back, who will defeat Sin?" Braska asked, "Would you have some other summoner and his guardians go through this?"

"But…" Auron stammered, "My lord, there must be another way!"

("Now is the time to choose!")

"This is the only way we got now!" Jecht explained. "Fine. Make me the fayth. I been doing some thinking. My dream is back in the other Zanarkand." Jecht looked down. "I wanted to make that runt into a star blitz player. Show him the view from the top, you know. But now I know there's no way home for me. I'm never going to see him again. My dream's never gonna come true." He looked to Braska, confidently, "So make me the fayth. I'll fight Sin with you, Braska. Then maybe my life will have meaning, you know."

"Don't do this, Jecht!" Auron cried. "If you live… there may be another way! We'll think of something, I know!"

"Believe me, I thought this through," Jecht replied. "Besides… I ain't getting' any younger, so I might as well make myself useful."

("Die and be free-")

"Jecht," Braska faced him.

"What!" Jecht scowled, "You're not gonna try to stop me, too?"

"Sorry," Braska apologized. "I mean… thank you."

"Braska still has to fight Sin, Auron." Jecht stepped up by Auron. "Guard him well. Make sure he gets there." Auron could only choke. "Well, let's go," Jecht said and descended the stairs.

("-or live and fight your sorrow!")

"Lord Braska! Jecht!" Auron pleaded.

"What do you want now?" Jecht replied, impatiently.

"Sin always comes back," Auron explained. "It comes back after the Calm every time! The cycle will continue and your deaths will mean nothing!"

"But there's always a chance it won't come back this time. It's worth trying." Braska replied.

"I understand what you're saying, Auron. I'll find a way to break the cycle," Jecht said with confidence.

"You have a plan?" Auron asked.

"Jecht?" Braska wondered.

"Trust me, I'll think of something," Jecht replied and laughed. Braska and Jecht leave Auron to see Yunalesca.

("Now is the time to shape your stories!")

Auron fell to his knees. He could not hold back the tears that seemingly would not end. His heart was heavy at the fate of his friends. He had to save them, but only failed.

"Yunalesca…" Auron thought. "I can't let her take them!" Auron gets up and runs into the Final Summoning Abyss. There, he confronts Yunalesca.

"No! Where is the sense in all this?" Auron demanded after hearing what Yunalesca had to say. "Braska believed in Yevon's teachings and died for them! Jecht believed in Braska and gave his life for him!"

Yunalesca only replied coolly, "They chose to die… because they had hope." Angered, Auron jumped to attack Yunalesca, but she only blocked him and threw him back with a force field. Auron fell unconscious, his katana narrowly missing him as it was rammed in a crack between two stones.

("Your fate is in your hands!…")

**Zanarkand Prologue Part Two:  
**As Auron slowly came to, he moaned. A sharp pain on his chest raked his mind. As he got to his knees, he cringed as the pain only grew. He clutched the hilt of his katana and dragged himself to his feet. When he tried to pull his katana out of the cracked stone, he almost fell over. With a second try, Auron managed to pull it free, almost toppling over. With his katana for help, Auron slowly descended the stairs.

_What will I do now?_ He wondered as he left Zanarkand's dome, _and where will I go? What is there left for me to live for?… Braska… Jecht…_

As he descended the slopes of Mt. Gagazet, tears began to run down his cheeks, some freezing as an arctic wind blew on him. His trench coat swayed behind him. Snow fell from the sky as he reached the summit. He could only think of Braska and Jecht. Auron recalled Jecht asking to look after his kid back in his Zanarkand, but Jecht didn't ask but once or twice. He remembers Jecht's voice, "Yeah, when I get back to Zanarkand, I'll be showin' that runt how to become the star Blitz player!" After Jecht was informed of what would happen with the Final Summoning and saw Zanarkand himself, he asked Auron, "Well… Auron… I got a big favor to ask…"

As he reached the caves' southern exit, Auron began to loose a lot of feeling in his limbs. The force field of Yunalesca's had left his chest armor completely unscathed, but made a huge wound on his chest. The wound was gory because Auron had nothing to clean or bandage it with. His vision blurred on the last stretch to the Calm Lands. A group of people looked like they were running towards him.

_Is this my fate?_ Auron asked himself. _I have nothing left… Braska... Jecht..._

"Auron…" A voice called to him in his unconscious state. The voice had a familiar presence." Auron!" Auron knew he was sleeping, and he was talking either to an Aeon or a Pyrefly.

"Auron," the familiar voice continued, "The only way I can talk to you is if you're dead! I saw what happened with Yunalesca. Sorry about what happened...I've got a favor to ask." Remembering the scene with Yunalesca, the pain in Auron's chest was revived.

"Jecht!" Auron cried. "Jecht?…"

"Yeah, it's Jecht! I want you to go to my Zanarkand and look after my kid."

"What? How?"

"'How?' Well, as Braska's Final Aeon, I think I can somehow get you there. I'm with this weird black bug lookin' thing somewhere on Gagazet now, but I think I can do something…"

"Braska is… gone now…" Auron heaves, about to shed more tears. Jecht becomes confused. "Braska… was like my brother…" Auron explained. "We grew up together… since we were only months old…" Jecht softens. "I'm dead, Jecht… I can feel it. I've let him down…"

"Don't be so hard on yourself, Auron," Jecht tries to comfort him. "I would of done the same… Well… If you're still interested in looking out for my son, you remember that wall of Fayth and that big water bubble we passed on Gagazet? Go there and get in the water if you want to go to my Zanarkand… And Auron? I believe Braska will still be with us, no matter what, you know?" Jecht's presence lingers for a while longer because he thought Auron needed a little comfort, and eventually faded as Auron went into a deeper slumber.

When he finally awoke, Auron slowly opened his eyes, but found he could only open one. His right eye was bandaged and was warm from the blood of a cut. With only his left eye, he saw the Al Bhed Rinn standing above him. They were in a small bedroom. An opened window showed the sun rising above a cliff. Auron recognized they were in the Calm Lands.

"Ah!" Rinn declared, "you are finally awake! Are you hungry?" Auron didn't know what to say, and an awkward silence befell him.

"I will get some breakfast for you," Rinn offered. "If I recall correctly, you are the Auron who was traveling with Summoner Braska and Jecht?" Auron shed a tear threw his left eye, trying to hold back more sobs. "I see…" Rinn said, noticing the tear. He left Auron to get breakfast.

Before the breakfast could be made, Auron got up. What he liked about his pants was that they were extremely comfortable, and usable as pajama bottoms. The bandage on his chest, Auron concluded, was officially useless, so he took it off, surprised to see the wound completely gone! Auron sighed heavily as he took off the eye bandage as well. He slipped on some socks, his boots, put on a tank top, his chest armor and histrench coat. Auron picked up his katana, hopped out the window, and ran towards Mt. Gagazet. Nothing remained in this Spira for him anymore.

As he approached the wall of Fayth and the water bubble after running so much, Auron leaned on his katana for breath. The wall of Fayth was not near as active as it was when Braska and Jecht were with him. The water bubble coming out of the pool was still there, and exactly as it was.

With his katana on his shoulder, Auron stepped into the water, somewhat cautiously. He made his way to the bottom of the water bubble and took a closer look. He could only make out all different colors swirling inside the water. He stepped back and looked up at the bubble over him. A bizarre tingling took him over. He fell face first into the water, and blacked out…

**Zanarkand Prologue Part Three:  
**Auron found himself floating between consciousness and the dream world. Memories of Braska's Pilgrimage flooded him, and he hardly realized he was crying.

"Lord Braska!" Auron protested, "You surely can't believe him!" They stood before a jail cell occupied by Jecht. Jecht was trailed and jailed for claiming he was from Zanarkand. –

"A parade for Braska!" Jecht said cheerfully as they walked down the Bevelle Highbridge. "It'll be great!" –

"What are these blue spheres that glow when you touch them?" Jecht asked as the party passed a Save Point.

"They heal us," Braska explained. He touches the sphere, and it glows.

"They also let us save our progress," Auron chuckled. "So, whenever we die, we just load our previous saved file. Quite convenient…" –

"I said I was sorry!" Jecht called. He had been drinking again. This time, it was at the Moonflow. Jecht was surprised when he first found a Shoopuf, and struck it. Auron was glad that Jecht never drank again because they had to give up all their Gil to repay the Hypello for damages. –

Auron was fully awake and shedding tears, though not nearly as many as before.

_It was your choice, Braska,_ Auron thought to himself, _and I am glad we were great friends…_

He shortly realized he was floating in some black abyss. Nothing was around him but total darkness. Slowly, he knew he was floating face-up in water. Soon, his only good eye made out a light blue sky with a few white fluffy clouds. The sun was low, but Auron couldn't tell if it was morning or afternoon. He pulled himself vertical in the water to see what was around. Ships and boats of all sizes, docks that looked like there was a building on the end, and a massive city on the land made him realize he wasn't in the Spira he knew anymore. Auron believed this was Jecht's Zanarkand, the Zanarkand that was built with the Fayth and the Pyreflies of the dead that lived there… the Zanarkand that never sleeps…

Auron swam towards the closest beach. The weather was perfect for being out at the beach, and so many were there. Most of the swimmers gave him a passing glance that seemed to say, "Who are you and why are you wearing such weird clothes… _while swimming?_" He only ignored their glances with a somewhat sheepish look and kept swimming to the shore. His trench coat seemed to drag him down. His katana was hard to keep with him because it was almost only dead weight in the water. The swimmers that noticed the katana backed off.

As he walked above the waves, many parents seemed to grab their kids and back away. They appeared more afraid of the katana he dragged with him than the ragged and rough appearance he gave. This annoyed him, but he didn't protest. All he was interested in was finding Tidus… if he could…

After pausing for breath, he hefted his katana upon his shoulder, and walked away from the beach where everyone shrugged and continued their business. Many passers-by backed away at his approach or gaped in awe at the weird site of Auron.

As he walked, Auron realized Jecht was somehow showing him the way to his house. Along the way, Auron was amazed at the lights and beauty of Zanarkand. Buses, cars, trains, and many more creations were a mystery to him. He felt tiny in the mammoth city.

It took almost an hour to get to Jecht's house. As he approached a boy, smaller than his age implied, was heading for the door, and went inside. Auron was almost surprised that he realized the boy was Tidus. Jecht's presence told him the boy was Tidus.

Though he didn't know what he would say, he approached the door. His clothes were still damp from the swim, and his katana was still hoisted on his shoulder. Auron knocked and a woman's voice called, "Tidus? Get the door, honey!" The small boy opened the door and abruptly screamed. Auron stepped back with shock at Tidus' reaction. Tidus slammed the door shut, and could be heard running, presumably to his bedroom. Tidus' mother could be heard calling, "Tidus! That's no way to greet a guest! What's gotten into you!"

She opened the door and said, "Hello. What can I do for you?"

"Jecht sent me," Auron replied. "I am Auron, one of his friends…"

"Oh?" She wondered. "Uhm… Come on in…" She let Auron in. He leaned his katana against the wall next to the door. "Would you like some tea?"

"Yes, please," Auron agreed. "I apologize coming in with damp clothes. Didn't expect coming into Zanarkand would be the way I expected."

"It's ok. Perhaps I could lend you some of Jecht's old clothes while I send yours threw the washer and dryer?"

"Alright…" Auron replied.

"Is he gone, mom?" Tidus' voice came from a closed door.

"Come out of there!" She replied, "Come and meet Auron! He is one of your father's friends."

"I hate him! And I hate his friends, too!" Tidus replied.

"Don't be like that!" She countered. "Auron is not like Jecht!"

"That's what you said about his last 'friend'!"

"You'll have to come out of there sometime… Like for food…" She taunted.

"Food? Then I'll starve!"

"He'll be out by suppertime," she explained to Auron, "he always is. Anyways… if you're looking for Jecht… he's not here anymore…"

"I know…" Auron sighed.

"Well what are we still standing here for? Sit, let me get the tea on the stove, and Jecht's old clothes! Make yourself at home!"

**Zanarkand Prologue Part Four:  
**"Have you seen Jecht lately?" she asked.

"Not lately," Auron replied. Janet sighed. "I'm sorry," Auron lowered his head in remorse for Jecht and for Braska.

"No, it's not your fault," Janet tried to comfort him, but choked and tears ran down her cheeks.

"I'm glad he's gone!" Tidus yelled from the other room.

"Tidus!" Janet scowled in a wave of tears. Auron held her shoulders, unsure of how to comfort her. She clasped her hands on Auron's borrowed white t-shirt and continued to cry. Soon, the washing machine dinged from the closet and a startled Auron jerked around without a clue to what had just made the noise.

As Janet rose to her feet to go change the laundry, Auron rose with her, still with his hands on her shoulders. There was a short, awkward moment between them before Auron withdrew his hands. Janet went to the washing machine, opened it, and put the wet clothes in the dryer. Just as she turned the dryer on, the tea kettle whistled from the stove. Auron took a deep breath, trying to relax his uneasiness in such a strange place.

"You are Jecht's most interesting friend," Janet commented, trying to change the subject.

"Y-yeah," Auron stammered. "Jecht and I go way back."

After Janet sat a tea set on the table, she added, "I don't know what it is, but there is something about you." Auron looked confused. Janet continued, "Sorry, never mind me. Allow me to make you dinner."

"That would be nice," Auron replied, surprising himself. He felt out of character with his reply.

"Tidus seems quiet," Janet thought aloud as she went to the kitchen. Just before she left the living room, she called to Tidus, "Tidus, come out of your room!"

"No!" Tidus grumpily pouted from behind his door.

"Tidus," Janet chimed, "I've got food on the table…" Tidus's door flew open, and he flew to the kitchen with an excited expression. Janet quickly picked him up just before he reached the kitchen door.

"Ah! Let me go!" Tidus tried resisting his mother's hold on him, but to no avail. The seven-year-old Tidus quickly gave up, and began to pout in his mother's arms.

"Tidus, this is Jecht's friend," Janet began to introduce Auron.

"I don't care!" Tidus continued pouting.

"His name is Auron. Be good and keep him company while I make some dinner."

"No, I want to go back to my room!" Tidus grouched.

"Keep him company, or I'll ground you," Janet had a firm tone with her son.

"B-but..." Tidus tried to protest, but didn't know what to say. Janet let go of her son, and went into the kitchen. Tidus stood where he was, looking at the floor.

"So," Auron tried to spark a conversation, "what kinds of games do you like to play?"

"Blitzball," Tidus stated bluntly, after a short moment of silence.

An awkward silence befell the room. Jecht's presence filled Auron's consciousness once more. Jecht informed Auron, _Aha… My boy... I think I heard something about the Abes beating the Duggles shortly before I left. That may strike up as a nice little piece of information for you._

"I heard the Abes defeated the Duggles no too long ago," Auron began.

"Yeah, so?" Tidus asked, still unhappy with having to keep Auron company.

Auron cleared his throat, thinking that Blitzball might not have the best topic, and said, "How about a board game?"

"I don't like board games."

"What kind of things do you like to play with in the house?" Auron asked, still a little uncomfortable.

"I have leggos…" Tidus answered.

Auron had no idea what "leggos" were, but said, "Oh, ok… Would you like to get your leggos, and we can… play leggos."

"You're weird," Tidus commented bluntly. Without another word, Tidus went to his room, picked up a tub of leggos, and reentered the living room. He sat the tub in the center of the room, and opened it.

"Take a look at this," Tidus waved Auron to join him. Auron stepped beside him, and sat down on the floor with him. Tidus pulled out a small leggo airplane and waved it around like it was flying freely. He set it down and reached for another leggo creation.

"That one was an airplane," Tidus explained, "and this one is an airship." He pulled out a ship with two sets of blades at the top of two masts and one small blade set at the rear of ship.

"Wow," Auron said, trying to loosen up, but also trying to be encouraging. Although he had little idea of what the real creations actually do he added, "You are creative."

"My favorite is the airship," Tidus began. "It's shaped just like a ship. It can travel on water and in the air." He continued, "I recently heard on the news that that there is one being developed now."

"Oh, really?" Auron asked, intrigued at the thought of a great ship that could fly. Janet entered the room carrying a platter with a plate of sandwiches, napkins, and a stack of three plates.

"Tidus has been really interested in airships just as much as he's been interested in Blitzball," she said, setting the platter on the table next to the tea. Auron got up and joined Janet on the couch. Tidus remained on the floor, but turned to the table, grabbing a plate and a sandwich. He began to eat like he never saw food before.

Auron chuckled and commented, "He eats like he's never seen food before."

"He is small," Janet agreed, "but he eats more than a whale." Auron laughed with Janet though his only idea of a whale was Sin. Jecht sensed Auron's idea about a whale and explained, _A whale is a large fish that eats a lot of little creatures in the sea… I'm sure you'll see one someday…_

The dryer dinged, and Janet said, "Oh, good, your clothes are clean." As she retrieved Auron's clothes from the dryer, she asked, "I'm curious, Auron, where are you from?"

_Say you're from a surrounding island!_ Jecht pushed, sensing he was needed. _You're one of my buddies. You, er, don't have to say you drink, though._ Auron sensed that Jecht knew what he was saying and took Jecht's lead.

"I am from a surrounding island," Auron obediently repeated.

"I don't know how many people Jecht has met on his trips out to the islands," Janet sighed, setting the warm clothes on Auron's lap. "He had so many drinking buddies, I've lost track long of them long ago."

"You don't have to worry about me, ma'am," Auron said gently, holding his clothes around Janet's hands. "I don't drink." A clock chimed and struck seven times, but Auron didn't hear it.

Tidus began to choke on the sixth sandwich he was vigorously eating and picked up an empty tea cup, thinking there might be tea in it. Janet gasped, quickly filled one of the cups, and handed it to Tidus. He gratefully and quickly chugged the tea. He soon returned to the sandwiches, which were rapidly vanishing.

"The closest island is rather far," Janet began. "Would you like to stay the night, Auron?"

_Stay the night! Stay the night!_ Jecht urged. Auron thought back to Jecht, _You're a little pushy, Jecht._

"That would be nice," Auron replied and Jecht cheered in his mind.

That night, Auron slept on the couch with a warm blanket draped over him. Jecht's presence hadn't left yet and Auron wondered when he'd be left alone to sleep.

_So, how do you like Zanarkand?_ Jecht asked.

_Zanarkand is big, bright, and very loud,_ Auron expressed in his thoughts with Jecht. _Nothing like the Spira I know is here. No trees, grasslands, Chocobos… It's all machina._

_Yeah… I hope you enjoy yourself there, Auron. I'm sure you'll like it once you adjust._

_I am not entirely sure. This place is nice, but I think I am already homesick._

_I have a question. Where were you really born, by the way?_

_Where I was born…?_ Jecht sensed sorrow in Auron's thoughts and regretted asking. Though Jecht was curious at what he was thinking about, Auron kept his guard up, preventing Jecht from intruding on his memories.

_Auron, I think I'm losing you…_

_What?_ Indeed, there connecting minds began to diminish, and both of them could feel it.

_I think this bug thing is interfering! I'm sorry, Auron, we may not be able to communicate again for a while, if at all!_

_Right,_ Auron replied sadly, _I am sure I will see you sometime again, so take care until then!_

_Auron! Ta-- ca-e –f-my-so--for-m--_  
No more could be heard from Jecht and Auron felt his presence fragment and vanish.

Sitting up on the couch, Auron looked out the window, and said quietly with a gentle sigh, "I will take care of your son, Jecht. It is all I can do now."

The clock ticked midnight. Tidus emerged from his room and asked Auron, "Who were you talking to?" He made a face that suggested to Auron Tidus thought he was crazy.

"Nobody," Auron answered.

"Are you _really_ one of my old man's friends?" Tidus questioned further like he was interrogating Auron.

"Yes, Jecht is a good friend of mine." Several boats could still be heard outside of the docked house. The stone pier made the waves unable to move the house like a boat would normally move on top of water.

"Who are you?"

"I introduced myself, did I not? My name is Auron." He was not used to being asked questions the way that Tidus asked them, especially from someone young. So, Auron tried to turn it around, and asked, "Why aren't you asleep?"

"I can't sleep," Tidus replied.

**Zanarkand Prologue Part Five:  
**In the dark house, Janet and her son sleeping peacefully in their rooms, Auron stirred in his dreams. Cold sweat was running down his forehead.

"Whoa!!" Jecht yelled at the great beast that jumped before them.

"Come, Jecht!" Auron called, "This is our last boss before we get to Yunalesca." Reluctantly, Jecht drew his sword and stood by Braska. Auron pulled out his katana as Braska pulled out his staff.

"Stand back," Braska said calmly, "and allow me to summon." With a whirl of his staff, pyreflies swarmed the sky, and Valefor entered the battle. Valefor swooped through the sky, and raked her great talons on the great dragon-fiend's back. In a screech of pain, the fiend reached its great head back, and chomped on Valefor's neck. Valefor gave a great painful cry as her blood dripped down the fiend's fangs. It threw her into the cliff and she barely managed to get airborne just before hitting the ground.

"Valefor, Energy Blast," Braska commanded. Obediently, Valefor unleashed a mighty blast. The fiend took the blast and, seemingly unscathed, hit Valefor with its mighty tail. Valefor dropped to the ground, and vanished in a small mass of pyreflies.

"What now?" Jecht gruffly demanded.

"Bahamut, come!" Braska whirled his staff, and a dense group of pyreflies swarmed into the heavens. Bahamut emerged from the clouds and roared. He rammed into the side of the fiend, hitting it against the wall. The cliffside began to crumble in, creating a massive dent.

"Quickly, to the cave entrance," Auron pushed his friends to the cave they had emerged moments from.

As Bahamut and the fiend battled vigorously before them, a black flan emerged from a shadow. Jecht yelled in surprise as he lashed his sword out at the flan, but his attack was in vain. The flan lashed out at Braska, wounding his shoulder while he yelled in pain.

"NO!" Auron yelled along with Braska's painful shout and swung his great katana, striking the flan through the eyes. His attack did little more than Jecht's attack.

"Holy!" Braska called and divine light filled the cave, severely harming the flan. It retreated into the darkness of the cave as Jecht exclaimed, "Bahamut's in trouble!"

Bahamut and the great fiend were still at it, vigorously clawing and biting each other. Both were becoming exhausted, but neither side was willing to go down easily.

As Braska quickly cast Cure upon himself, the fiend finally gave Bahamut one more bone crushing hit. Bahamut was thrown over the edge of the cliff, letting out a mighty roar that faded as he disappeared in a mass of pyreflies.

"Looks like Bahamut did quite a number on this fiend," Auron observed. "We can finish it!"

"Way ahead of you," Jecht rushed forward, sword raised, and leapt towards the fiend. Auron was on his heels, swinging at the fiend's neck. Jecht embedded his sword between the fiend's eyes as Auron's katana dug into its chest.

With a mighty roar, the fiend disappeared in a cloud of pyreflies as Braska began the Sending.

"What the hell was that, anyways," Jecht snorted.

"Sanctuary Keeper," Auron answered.

"That's the first time I've seen Bahamut fall, too. What gives?"

"Bahamut is indeed strong," Braska informed, "but he, too, has his limits." Without warning, the edge of the cliff where the trio was standing gave way beneath Braska and Jecht. Without even thinking, Auron grabbed Jecht, who was closest to him, and Jecht grabbed Braska. With one arm hanging on to Auron, and the other to Braska, Jecht growled in pain of his arms being stretched apart.

"Hold on, Braska!" Auron yelled. With his other arm, Auron tried to pull them back over. Jecht's head and shoulders soon emerged, and then his torso. As Jecht pulled himself the rest of the way over, Auron grabbed Braska, pulling him over, but he wouldn't budge. Jecht grabbed Braska's other arm, and tugged as well, but both of them couldn't bring Braska over the ledge. Auron felt cold sweat run down his face as he tugged with all his strength. A young boy's voice began calling his name and Auron growled, "Quiet, kid! I'm trying to save Braska!" Fear struck Auron as his grip on Braska slipped. He saw his best friend plummet to the rocky bottom, and Braska's face was hauntingly peaceful. He began shaking and then—

The sun was shining through the window when Auron opened his eyes. He winced at the intensity of the sun and kept his eyes shut until they adjusted. The smell of breakfast drifted through the air as Auron opened his eyes again and saw Tidus next to him. Sweat covered his forehead and the blanket he had was mangled, half way to the floor.

"Mom told me to wake you," Tidus explained grumpily. "She's getting breakfast ready. You look like you had a bad dream."

"Yeah," Auron stammered and sighed. He reassured himself and thought, "That's not how it ended. We were able to pull Braska over the ledge."

Janet entered the room with a tray of pancakes, milk, and sausage patties. Auron had never seen the like before. She handed out plates and Auron curiously took a pancake and a sausage patty while Tidus dug in with the same vigor from the previous night. He ate his pancake plain while Janet added butter and syrup before enjoying hers.

After eating half of his pancake, his sausage patty, and a glass of milk, Auron commented, "This food is good."

Janet gave an awkward "Thank you" and collected the dishes after the pancakes and patties were finished. She took them to the kitchen and could be heard washing dishes.

"Where is-" Auron raked his mind, trying to remember what Jecht had called it, but could only come up with "-the privy?"

"What?" Tidus made a confused face.

"The privy…." Auron repeated. Tidus then made a grossed out face.

"The restroom," Auron quickly said, thankful that he had remembered.

"You call it 'privy'?" Tidus wrinkled his forehead. "'Privy'," he mimicked.

Auron chuckled nervously and tried again, "Where is the restroom?" The still confused Tidus pointed to the door next to his bedroom. Auron picked up his tank-top, pants, and robe before he went into the restroom and closed the door behind him. He dressed and used the toilet. After washing his hands, he returned to the living room, Jecht's clothes grasped in one hand. He sat them with the blanket at one end of the couch and sat down. His red trench coat was still hung on the coat rack.

"You've got weird clothes," Tidus commented.

"Tidus, mind your manners," Janet told him as she reentered the room. She picked up the blanket and clothes and sat them in a basket near the washing machine. Taking a look at Auron, she said, "You look flushed. You must have been having one terrible dream."

"Yeah," Auron nodded, but found himself looking at the floor. Janet sat next to him and gave him a quick hug in an attempt to comfort him. Janet withdrew and stood up.

Suddenly looking flushed, she said, "I do not feel well."

"Momma, are you ok?" Tidus asked innocently. Auron quickly rose to his feet and held Janet's arm.

"I'm sorry," Janet apologized, "I haven't been feeling well this morning." Tidus seemed concerned while Auron looked confused. "Auron, I do not wish to be rude, but will you look after Tidus? My babysitter is out of town, visiting a relative on one of the islands."

"What is wrong?" Auron asked. He sensed something that he did not like.

"I went to the doctor one day because I was ill not long ago," Janet explained. "A tumor in my brain was found. The tumor didn't appear dangerous, but could still be. Surgery is too risky of an action for me. My doctor ordered me to go to the hospital if I should feel ill again."

"Momma, I want to go with you!" Tidus begged.

"No, sweety, you need to stay here and watch the house like a big boy," Janet encouraged.

"I'm sorry," Auron felt bad for her, "I didn't know, Jecht never said anything. I will be happy to watch over Tidus while you are there."

"Thank you, Auron. I will call my neighbor now."

When Kale and Karol came, Janet introduced them to Auron, one of Jecht's friends. Kale seemed to think that Auron was the strangest yet of Jecht's friends. It was very difficult for Auron to discern what Karol was thinking, for she did not show her emotions quite as freely as anyone else he had known. Janet shortly left with her two neighbors, leaving Auron and Tidus to the house.

As Tidus showed Auron around the house, Auron became increasingly curious of all the different house-hold gadgets and appliances. He didn't know what to make of the coffee machine, toaster, oven, or microwave, and concluded he would come back to them later to take a closer look at them. When they came to Tidus's room, Auron was amazed when he was shown a virtual helmet. Tidus said he would show Auron his two-player Blitzball game later because a friend was borrowing it for a while.

Tidus's room was rather clean. Very little littered the floor, a few pieces of apparel scattered the carpet, but otherwise, nothing. The bucket of leggos from the previous night was sitting next to a bed. The bed was a seemingly comfortable mattress sitting on top of a short rise in the corner. A night-light was next to the bed and another was shinning dimly inside the closet.

Shortly after the tour was over, there was a knock at the door. Tidus opened the door with Auron standing not very far behind him. A lady with long black hair and bright green eyes stood in the doorway. She was pale, as if she had just seen the dead.

"Tidus," she said, her voice chocking. "Your mom… shortly after she got to the hospital…"

"What?" Tidus asked. His voice made Auron worried, and uneasy.

The lady entered and had Tidus sit on the couch. Though something was obviously eating her, she asked, "Who is this?"

"He is Auron," Tidus answered. "He is one of dad's friends. Auron, this is Morgan." Auron stood where he was and awkwardly greeted Morgan.

"Tidus," Morgan returned her attention to Tidus. As if to confirm Auron's suspicions, Morgan softly spoke to Tidus, "Your mother… has died."

This news took a short moment to sink in for Tidus. "She fell unconscious," Morgan turned so that she could see Auron, "and died shortly after. It was so sudden, and the doctor couldn't do a thing to help her…" Tears rolled down her cheeks as Tidus began to bawl.


	2. Ch2: Spira Prologue

**Spira Prologue Part One: **

As Biran and Yenke pulled out their spears, Kimahri crossed his arms, refusing to fight. The two Ronso had cornered Kimahri in one of the side passages of a cave. A cold draft ruffled their fur in the tense moment that followed their confrontation.

"If Kimahri not want use weapon," Yenke eventually growled, "then Biran and Yenke use fist to fight Kimahri!" Kimahri only silently stared at the two Ronso as they withdrew their spears. Kimahri did not raise his fists to confront Biran and Yenke as they stepped forward in a threatening manner.

"If Kimahri not fight," Biran spat, "then Kimahri weakling!" The two rushed towards Kimahri, and there was little for the lonely Ronso to do! In the confusion of flying fists, one of the Ronso's great hands struck Kimahri's horn, breaking it off!

The three Ronso immediately stopped fighting, and stared at the horn as it clacked against the stone floor. Thinking fast, Kimahri shoved both of the Ronso to either side and fled through the dark corridors, and made it through the caves nearest exit. Biran and Yenke were left behind, pondering over Kimahri's broken horn.

As Kimahri rushed down Mt. Gagazet's slopes, fearing that the two bigger Ronso were in hot pursuit, he noticed a red figure in the distance, and a trail of blood. At that moment, he remembered seeing a man in red with a Summoner, making their way beyond the mountain.

Kimahri rushed to Auron's side, no longer worried if Biran or Yenke were in pursuit. The Ronin seemed to be almost dead, and yet he still kept going.

"You Sir Auron," Kimahri asked, "Guardian to Summoner Braska?"

"You…" Auron barely managed to pant, "are the Ronso… Kimahri? Please… Find Lady Yuna. She's Braska's daughter… Braska wanted her… to go to Besaid Island… Take her there…" Auron collapsed and Kimahri caught his arms to keep him upright.

"You need a healer. Kimahri take you there," Kimahri said, very worried.

"Please, Kimahri. I'm done for," Auron coughed heavily. "Please, for Braska's sake… go find Yuna… take her to Besaid…" Auron released a deep breath, and relaxed. His eyelids slowly shut and he was dead.

"Auron!" Kimahri yelled. After a moment of silence, Kimahri said softly, as if he was whispering to Auron, "Kimahri will find Lady Yuna for Summoner Braska and Sir Auron." He carefully laid Auron down, facing upwards, and carefully placed Auron's katana hilt on his chest.

Kimahri stood, and raised his voice for the sacred mountain to hear his words, "Kimahri leave Sacred Mountain and look for Lady Yuna. Kimahri one day return to Sacred Mountain. Kimahri also pray Sacred Mountain watch over Kimahri." He knew that it would take too long to seek out a Summoner to Send Auron, so without another word or glance, Kimahri takes off, down the mountainside for Bevelle.

As Kimahri came to the Clam Lands Ravine, he bumped into the Al Bhed Rin. Three other Al Bhed accompanied Rin, and they were as much shocked as Rin. The three Al Bhed rose their rifles to the startled Kimahri as the two rose back to their feet.

"Mufan ouin faybuhc," Rin calmly told his company. The Al Bhed lowered their rifles. Turning to Kimahri, Rin continued, "I apologize. Are you hurt?"

"I am in hurry," Kimahri replied. "Excuse me." Without another word, Kimahri took off, out of the ravine and over the Calm Lands. As he passed the Travel Agency, Kimahri hoped that Rin would find Auron, and give the Samurai a proper burial.

When Kimahri reached the fork in the road that lead to three other directions, Kimahri had to stop and catch his breath. He calmly walked to the spring and gazed lazily out into the beautiful water. After a relaxing moment, Kimahri returned to the fork in the road, and proceeded to Bevelle.

* * *

**Spira Prologue Part Two:**

When Kimahri approached the gate that would lead him into Bevelle, a pair of Yevon guards stopped him.

"Who are you and what business do you have here," one of them demanded, looking him up and down as if he just stole something.

"I Kimahri," he replied, shaking his head in discontent. "Kimahri look for Yuna, daughter of High Summoner Braska."

"Isn't he that Summoner who wed to an Al Bhed?" The second guard asked this.

The first one confirmed it, "Yeah, and his Guardians were a disloyal warrior-monk and a drunkard claiming to be from Zanarkand." Both of the guards gave a hearty laugh.

"Yuna is staying with one of her father's brothers," one guard informed, still amused. "Enter through, take a right at the next street, and keep going until you find the house with a couple pots of Moonflow Lilacs on the porch. If I remember correctly, the house number you want is W2-17." Without another word, Kimahri entered the city.

One of the guards nudged his buddy and retorted, "He called him 'High' Summoner Braska." Kimahri had already entered the city, unable to hear their laughter.

Inside the city's walls, Kimahri felt much smaller in the shadows of the large, spacious buildings. As he followed the guards direction, Kimahri observed all of the houses around him. They all looked almost exactly like the next, and were all red. The only few features that were different were flower pots, window ornaments, and the house number that was painted above the door. Few of the houses had a porch that was just a small wooden extension on the front of the house with two or three chairs, and maybe a small table. All the houses were red.

It is rumored by most of Spira that Bevelle painted all of their buildings red because the color red warded away Sin. In the thousand years of Sin's Reign of Terror, it has attacked Bevelle very few times. In Bevelle's historical records, Sin has attacked Bevelle thirteen times, though many scholars have argued there were actually fifteen attacks. In Bevelle's recorded thirteen attacks, it was written that the people living inside Bevelle were getting too arrogant about Sin not attacking them. Scholars that have read about the two attacks Bevelle rejected were because of the Grand Maester that was ruling at the time. They say there's somebody out there that knows more, while the Maesters have been trying their best to keep such "nonsense" from spreading.

Children that were playing on the streets or porches looked up at Kimahri when he passed, eyes widened in either fear or curiosity. Adults usually just turned to look at Kimahri, not giving him a second glance. He was just a passing Ronso to most of the older people, and was spared no second look.

Before long, a Blitzball bounced into the street, and bumped Kimahri's ankle. Kimahri looked down at the ball, and then looked around for the child who had let it stray. He noticed a rather frightened boy not far from him, staring at the ball and then him. Kimahri gently tapped the ball with his foot, and continued on as it rolled back to the boy.

When Kimahri finally approached the house with Moonflow Lilacs on the porch, he noticed a young girl tending to the delicate and finicky flowers. Moonflow Lilacs are very rare, and only naturally grow in the Moonflow. Because of their special nature, Moonflow Lilacs had to have specially made pots that retained a lot of water. Without the extra water, Moonflow Lilacs would quickly dry up and wither. The revered bloom, however, is greatly worth the effort of growing the plant. They also glow during the dark, providing a source of light where candles would often flicker out.

Like many of the other children, the young girl looked at Kimahri with big, curious eyes. Kimahri could smell a hint of fear from this child. There was a bruise on her left cheek, and it looked fresh.

A man came out of the house, took one look at Kimahri, and angrily said, "Keep moving, Ronso!"

"You High Summoner Braska's brother," Kimahri asked the man, ignoring his inhospitable spat.

"I am no brother to a man who weds to an Al Bhed! That Al Bhed lover and both his Guardians can rot in Sin's belly for all I care!"

"Kimahri asked to take Yuna to Besaid," Kimahri said, keeping his cool.

"You aren't taking Yuna anywhere," the man retorted. He grabbed the girl's arm, and pulled her behind him in spite of her whimper from his painful grasp.

"Release Yuna," Kimahri advised as the girl's scent of fear exploded in his nostrils.

"Get in the house, girl," the man released his grasp on Yuna and she fell to the ground. "Get inside now!"

"Yuna come with Kimahri," Kimahri told her, holding out one of his great hands to her. The man slapped his hand away, and tried to punch Kimahri, but the attack was nothing on the Ronso's great figure, even for one as small as Kimahri. The Ronso pushed the man aside like he wasn't even worth hitting, and offered Yuna his hand again. Yuna gladly accepted, and Kimahri helped her to her feet.

The man saw this as a few passersby stopped to watch the scene, and became even more angered. He jerked a broken plank from the wooden porch, and swung at Kimahri! Kimahri blocked the plank with one of his armguards, and swept his hand across the man's face, knocking him unconscious. Yuna held Kimahri's hand with both of her hands, and looked up at him.

"Yuna safe with Kimahri," he said. "Kimahri made promise with Sir Auron. Kimahri take you to Besaid Island." She nodded, too scared to speak from what just happened. Before they set out down the street, Yuna bowed to the man, picked up one of the Moonflow Lilacs in one hand, and held Kimahri's hand with her free hand. They took off, walking down the street as if nothing had happened before any more passersby came by to notice the unconscious man on his porch.

When they stepped outside of the city gate, the same two guards where dozing off while on duty. They just kept going.

After a short distance, Yuna asked, "Mister Kimahri, where is Besaid?"

"We go south to Besaid," Kimahri answered.

"How far is it," Yuna wondered aloud.

"Besaid far, past Thunder Plains, and over Moonflow," Kimahri explained. "Mushroom Rock Road after Moonflow, and Mi'ihen Highroad take us to Luca."

"Then Besaid?" Yuna inquired.

"Kilika Island," Kimahri replied. "Then Besaid Island."

"That very far," Yuna thought. As she hefted the Moonflow Lilac in her arm, she noticed his horn for the first time, and asked, "What happened to your horn?" When Kimahri didn't reply, she looked down, and apologized for asking. 

Just seven years old, she was shy and quick to apologize.

* * *

**Spira Prologue Part Three:**

On the Thunder Plains, Yuna was afraid of all the lightning that was almost constantly reigning down upon the earth. The Lightning Rod Towers have been long since run down, all but a few even completely finished.

Before they could approach the Travel Agency stationed in the middle of the Thunder Plains, a bolt drake hissed at the duo, scarring poor Yuna ever more! The bolt drake's scales shone brightly every time lightning streaked the sky.

As Yuna hugged her Moonflow Lilac, Kimahri quickly dispatched the fiend with his harpoon, and a few of the Pyreflies lazily floated around Yuna's flower. The Pyreflies seemed to make the Moonflow Lilac glow a bit brighter.

Kimahri watched Yuna as the Pyreflies sang in their haunting voices while their glow kissed Yuna's face. The bruise on her left cheek was as dark as it was that morning in spite of the weak light.

The Pyreflies seemed to comfort Yuna. One of the glowing orbs brushed against her bruised cheek, and the bruise disappeared before the end of its tail followed it away from her. As Yuna gently touched her cheek, she smiled. The Pyreflies floated away, towards the Farplane. The Moonflow Lilac seemed to dim when the Pyreflies left, glowing a little less than before the Pyreflies' interaction with it.

"Kimahri wonder how Yuna got bruise on Yuna cheek."

"It was… My uncle who did it," Yuna explained sheepishly. "He wasn't home until real late last night. He got mad because I was using one of his blankets because I was cold." Kimahri was sorry he had asked.

Inside the Travel Agency, Kimahri rented a room for the night. Though it was always very cloudy in the Thunder Plains, you could still see the sun when it was close to the ground when it rose in the east and when it set in the west. The sun was in the western strip of clear sky, and Kimahri knew better than to roam around in the dark, no matter where he was.

The Travel Agencies that have been placed throughout Spira was all Rin's idea. Though Rin is an Al Bhed, that didn't stop people from using the Travel Agencies to restock their backpacks and stay the night. There aren't many travelers that would brave the masses of nocturnal fiends to get to their next destination. Kimahri was brave, but he wasn't that stupid.

In the room, Yuna sat her Moonflow Lilac on the table that was between both of the beds. As she pulled the sheets away from the pillows, she realized that she didn't bring any extra clothes. Kimahri noticed this, and abruptly left the room, telling Yuna to stay put. He returned after a few minutes and Yuna squealed in delight! She gladly accepted the clean clothes and went into the bathroom where she bathed and put them on. The red pants matched the red shirt that had a yellow Chocobo stitched on the front.

After Yuna got out of the bathroom, Kimahri explained that the Al Bhed would clean the clothes she came in with, and he took her clothes to be cleaned. When he returned, Yuna was in one of the beds, fast asleep. Kimahri noticed that the water in the special flower pot was running low, so he added some water, careful not to put in too much. The Moonflow Lilac seemed to sense this, and glowed a little brighter, the dim light gently kissing the room.

Kimahri lay on the other bed and slept, not bothering with the blankets. His fur kept him warm, even in Mt. Gagazet's harshest weather, and he was content with that.

* * *

**Spire Prologue Part Four:**

Over the next several days, Kimahri and Yuna continued their trek to Luca, where they would cross the sea to Kilika, and then on to Besaid. Yuna asked many things about Braska, his Guardians, and their Pilgrimage. Kimahri would usually explain to Yuna that he didn't know much about their Pilgrimage, only that he promised to Auron that he would find her in his stead. Yuna had also told Kimahri that her father promised that he would have one of his Guardians take her to Besaid before he left Bevelle on his way to Zanarkand.

Since the Thunder Plains Travel Agency had given her pajamas, a friendly merchant gave her a backpack so she didn't have to carry her extra clothes. Along their way to Luca, Yuna had also collected a brush from Jyscal Guado himself in Guadosalam, and a priest from Djose Temple gave Yuna special prayer beads. A Hypello from the Moonflow had also given Yuna a special mix for her Moonflow Lilac. If her flower began to whither, she was told to add the mix to the water, and it would help the Lilac to perk up. The Hypello also said that the mix was originally intended for Moonflow Roses, and would even work better on them over the Lilacs.

A small colony of Hypello emerged from the Moonflow shortly after Sin began its reign, riding in on a few Shoopuf from dense clouds of Pyreflies. Nobody even knew they existed before their arrival, and were rather bewildered at how suddenly they popped up from the deep water.

It is said that the Hypello and Shoopuf are the clustered Pyreflies of the dead who went down with the machina city that was built over the river. The city had been rebuilt three times before anyone gave up, and the casualties of each collapse were always greater than the last. Why the Pyreflies turned into Hypello and Shoopuf instead of fiends like the usual Pyreflies do still remains a mystery. Some think that there were more Moonflow Roses than Lilacs back then, and believe it was the Moonflow's long extinct Rose that may have influenced the Pyreflies to make the unusual transformations.

When they arrived in Luca, there were two Blitzball teams going at it in the stadium. Neither Yuna nor Kimahri had much interest in Blitzball, though they did watch some of the game while they were in a café. Yuna watched as the players threw the ball to each other and the small pre-season crowd in the seats cheered on their favorite team or players.

One of the patrons sitting at a table with a Ronso friend growled at the screen showing a cheering group of spectators, "If we get any more crowds like this, Sin'll catch on to us…"

"No need to fret, my friend," his Ronso buddy replied. "The Crusaders here will fight him off."

"Yeah," the man retorted, "and quite a few of 'em will either kick the can in the attempt, or suffer from Sin's Toxin."

"Worry about the game for once and let the Crusaders worry about Sin. It's all we can do to take our minds off Sin, so enjoy it while you can!"

"Maybe you're right," came a mumble as they looked back at the game on the screen.

When they left the café, Kimahri and Yuna headed for the docks. There has almost always been two boats traveling between Luca and Kilika as well as two others traveling between Kilika and Besaid. All four boats would always set sail every other morning, sailing for the whole day to reach their destinations. They would stay the night, restock the next day, and then set sail again the following morning. Occasionally, the sailors would take an extra day from sailing to relax or celebrate a holiday. Though Sin didn't attack ships very often, ships would still sometimes never show up to their destination. When this would happen, another boat would be built in Kilika, replacing the lost boat.

The primary idea for the ships was to keep a constant flow of goods between the islands and Luca. Besaid exported its famous silk and cloth, Kilika exported wood from its dense forest, and Luca would export goods that merchants brought in from many of the settlements north of the port city. There weren't enough passengers to worry about space, and the few people that wanted to cross the seas were usually let on for free.

The ship coming from Kilika had docked the previous night, and the sailors were restocking their ship today. Yuna stuck close to Kimahri, holding onto her Moonflow Lilac in one hand and Kimahri with the other hand.

As Kimahri and Yuna came to the docked boat, Kimahri asked for the captain. The sailor he asked shouted for the Captain with a great voice you could hear from far off. A man that you could easily tell was a very experienced sailor appeared from the ship. He thanked his sailor and sent him off.

"What can I do for you," the captain asked.

"Kimahri look for ship to take Kimahri and Yuna to Besaid," Kimahri explained.

"Sure," came an almost immediate reply. "I'll be quick and to the point. Don't get in the way of my crew. Be here at six in the morning, or you'll get left behind. There are a few extra cots below deck, so if you get tired, you can take a nap so long as you put them back. When we reach Kilika tomorrow afternoon, you'll have to find a place for yourselves to sleep at night. When we leave for Besaid, be on the boat by six in the morning. Got all that?" Kimahri nods and leaves with Yuna trailing close behind him.

Since leaving Bevelle, Yuna had never before been outside of her gates. For the first time in the several days, Yuna had time to take in her surroundings. As they headed to find a place to stay the night, Yuna looked up to see a few balloons drift off into the distance and over the sea. A horn blared from the stadium, signaling half-time while the announcers declared the score over the loudspeaker.

"And, half-time, folks, with the Kilika Beasts in the lead, two to zero," Jimma declared over the loudspeaker.

"If this is just a pre-season game," declared Bobba, the second announcer, "then I can't wait for the real season games to begin!"

It wasn't long before Kimahri and Yuna found one of Rin's Travel Agencies. In the room, Yuna sat her Moonflow Lilac on the table between the two beds, just like she had been since the first night staying away from Bevelle. As Yuna watered the flower, Kimahri relaxed on one of the beds.

"Bevelle has a big library," Yuna stated. "I used to go there, and I read all about Moonflow Lilacs." As she carefully stroked one of the soft, delicate pedals, she continued, "There are also Moonflow Roses that are said to allow you to talk with the dead. But they say there are no more Moonflow Roses anymore. Just Moonflow Lilacs are all that's left. I planted my Moonflow Lilacs when I was five, and they just recently bloom. It takes them a long time to bloom, and I read it takes Moonflow Roses about eight years to bloom and are more harder to raise, too. I also read that Moonflow Roses are more beautiful than Moonflow Lilacs."

The long journey had made Yuna tired, and since they had to get up early, they silently concluded that they would hit the sack early. As the sun was setting over the western seas, Yuna drifted off to sleep. Kimahri soon followed her into his own deep slumber.

* * *

**Spira Prologue Part Five:**

As the ship's sails breathed in the wind, the ship took off to the south, to Kilika Island. After carefully storing her Moonflow Lilac and Backpack in a locker, Yuna hurried out on deck to watch the waves go by the ship. As Luca shrunk behind them, there was nothing but open seas before them. Yuna held her hand to her eyes to block the rising sun, and scanned the horizon.

When she couldn't see Kilika, she turned to Kimahri and asked, "How long will we take to get to Kilika?"

"Kimahri not sure. Kimahri think sometime in afternoon ship will arrive at Kilika Island," he informed.

One of the few sailors that were relaxing came to the deck, leaned on the rail, and gazed out at sea. He was gruff, and looked to be one of the most experienced on the ship, besides the captain. A couple other sailors joined him, and they began to talk about old sea stories and what they did before they became sailors.

Yuna looked to the rear of the ship to watch Luca disappear in the distance. The city was almost gone, and only the Blitzball Stadium, now a small dot on the horizon, could be seen.

As Yuna bowed to the last visible traces of Luca, she began to hum the Hymn of the Fayth. The sailors and the relaxing sailor they joined heard her humming, and began to sing the Hymn. It wasn't long before the crew began to hear them, and one by one, all began to join in singing. Even Kimahri joined in, his deep Ronso voice melting in the voices of the crew. The ocean wind that was blowing them to Kilika seemed more refreshing than when they just left Luca.

Yuna had the Djose Priest's prayer beads with her out on deck. The special blue beads could easily be clipped into her hair, and hung over her collarbone. Yuna clipped the beads over her right collarbone, closed her eyes, and prayed to Yevon for a safe journey to Besaid.

The wind began to noticeably and gradually die down about half way to Kilika. It wasn't long until the wind was a gentle breeze, and the ship had to revert to Chocobo power to make it the rest of the way. At one point during the last few hours of the trip, Yuna had gone down into the power room. Two Chocobos that were resting in a small pile of hay happily nudged each other. After petting the Chocobos, Yuna returned to the deck and walked around the ship so that she wouldn't have to stay still.

As Kilika Island came into view, one of the sailors shouted, "Land ho!" Soon, the sailors were docking the ship in Kilika's Port, and it was a little rough. One of the sailors had made a small mistake that was common amongst newer seadogs. Fortunately, one of the more experienced veteran sailors caught on to his mistake quickly, and prevented the ship from ramming into the dock.

The village was very peaceful sitting between its island forest and a seemingly boundless ocean. The trees in the island's dense forest were very dark and seemed to cast a sinister glare over the quiet huts. The winds had long died down to a gentle breeze that ruffled the straw atop Kilika's wooden rooftops. The straw helped protect the wood from the sun's rays.

Holding her Moonflow Lilac in one arm, her backpack over her other shoulder, Yuna followed closely to Kimahri as he lead Yuna to the inn.

When Yuna and Kimahri left their room in the morning, a man and a lady were sitting at a table in the café, drinking from their glasses. The man told the lady, "Looks like that ship from Besaid never arrived yesterday. I wonder what happened."

"Well," the lady replied, "I did see some rather dark clouds down south of here. Looked like a bad storm to me, and I've seen some rather bad storms in my days."

"You don't think… Sin could have taken them?" the man shuddered at the thought he spoke.

"You know, I haven't seen or heard about Sin attacking for quite some time," the lady spoke and they exchanged curious glances.

As the sailors were busy with unloading and reloading the ship's cargo, Yuna and Kimahri explored Kilika. During most of the day, Yuna had managed to find a few local children her age, and watched them play with a Blitzball. One of the children noticed Yuna and invited her to join. All the little boys and girls played their games, and Yuna very much enjoyed their company as Kimahri watched her from a short distance.

The next morning, Kimahri and Yuna boarded the ship that would take them to Besaid. Yuna was happy they were almost there, and found it hard to keep still while the ship cut through the gentle waves almost as easily as a knife through butter.

Yuna never did like her father's brother. She didn't fully realize until they docked in Besaid. She was happier than she had ever been, away from the bad man and his bad ways in Bevelle.

But Yuna would become too happy in Besaid to remember him.


End file.
